


Eat Me

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gross, Human butt plug, Major Scat, Read at Your Own Risk, Scat, Shrinking, Sleep, Sleep Play, Taboo, Weird, giant, shrunken woman, strange, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward gets the help of a friend to get revenge on the woman who so publicaly tore his heart out. (Gross - read at your own risk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward tapped his pen against the hardwood of the desk he sat at, staring at the small basket of cookies he'd received from an old friend of his. A special concoction he'd specifically requested from one Mr. Jervis Tetch. He wasn't sure if the man had been bluffing when he told him about the cookies and every fiber of his being told him he was, but there was no harm in trying. It wasn't as if he had paid for them .... Yet. 

"Payment upon satisfaction." Jervis had told him. Meaning the man fully expected them to work. Either he was insane .... Or a genius. Possibly both .... 

Either way, trying it didn't hurt. He picked up the basket and headed down towards the records room, to where Miss. Kringle was working. 

"Miss. Kringle." He said quietly. 

Kristen looked up at him before looking at the basket in his hand. 

"Mr. Nygma ... I thought we'd been over this ... I'm not interested in you. You can stop bringing me gifts, it's kind of ... Creepy." She said feeling bad for hurting his feelings. 

Edward smiled almost bitterly as he placed them on her desk. 

"They aren't from me ...." He said sounding quite annoyed. "I wouldn't waste my time since you so viciously tore my heart out in front of all your 'friends'..." He said sounding both hurt and angry at the same time. "Someone just asked me to bring them down for you." 

"Who?" Kristen asked curious about the basket of cookies now. Edward swallowed in disgust ... She'd accept a gift from a complete stranger but not him? 

"I don't know. Have a good day Miss. Kringle." He said turning to leave. 

"Mr. Nygma .... For what it's worth .... I am sorry about what happened last week." She said before Edward closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall. 

"No you're not ..." He whispered to himself. "But you will be." 

\----- 

Edward checked his watch as he packed up for the day. It had been over an hour since he'd delivered the cookies and he wondered if she'd eaten any of them. 

His shift over he decided to go and check. He made his way back down to the records room and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere. He walked around the room looking down the aisles of filing cabinets, maybe she was looking through files but no .... There was no one there, and he hadn't seen her come up. She had to be here ... 

Edward passed her desk and paused looking at her chair. 

Her clothes were a crumpled mess on the chair, her shoes and skirt fallen on the ground and there in the centre was a very tiny, very nude, Miss. Kringle. 

It worked .... It had actually worked. 

"Edward!" Kristen cried desperately as she used the material of her shirt to cover herself. "Please Edward help me .... The cookies ... They .... They ...." She looked confused and disgruntled. Edward crouched down next to the chair and examined her. 

"I can't believe they worked ..." Edward said, his voice sounding far too loud to her small ears despite him whispering. 

"Y-you .... You did this?!" She practically yelled though it wasn't very loud. "How?! Why?! Edward fix me! Put me back please! I promise I'll do anything you want .... I .... I'll even go out with you. Like you wanted." 

"Oh my dear Miss. Kringle. I'm afraid it's too late for that now ...." He said picking her up in his hand. She was so small she was barely taller than the width of his hand. Like a small doll. "But given the circumstances .... I'm sure this will be a lot more fun." He said realizing he hadn't brought his bag to work with him. His pockets were shallow and she'd be able to pop her head out and if someone noticed ...... Well it just wasn't worth the trouble. 

"I'm going to have to hide you until we get back to my place." He said. 

Kristen looked up at him confused before she realized he was moving her to the hem of his pants. Oh god, no. She barely had time to scream before he pulled forward the waste of his pants and his boxers and dropped her inside. She was engulfed in heat and darkness as he let go of the elastic. She pushed her hands against something that was soft and slightly damp with sweat .... She closed her eyes, it was his penis. She tried pushing away from it but his underwear held her firmly against it. 

She heard Edward chuckle slightly as he walked through the building, her small hands pressing against his soft shaft. "You keep doing that Miss. Kringle and you're going to make me hard." He said already starting to feel the tingle of arousal starting just by slipping her in there. She felt him moving up the stairs, her body moving against him as he moved, her cheek pressing against the soft flesh as she lost her hand placement. They were back in even ground. 

"Edward." Kristen heard someone say. A male .... Who's voice was that? "Have you finished those print outs for me?" 

Jim ... It was Jim. Kristen started yelling at the top of her lungs hoping Jim would be able to hear her. 

"Of course, there on your desk." Edward said in his normal cheerful tone. 

"Thanks Ed." Jim said before pausing. "What's that noise?" Jim asked. 

Edward shrugged. "No idea ... Have a good night James." Edward said heading towards the front door. 

"You too Ed." Jim said before she heard the front door snap shut. That could have been her only chance. Jim had heard her but she wasn't loud enough. Not through the thick material of Edwards pants, and God that smell ... It was musky in here. 

She gasped as she felt him shift, his cock moving inside of his pants and it took her a moment to realize he'd gotten into a car. She heard the engine start and felt his hand move to the crotch of his pants, shifting her against his cock which was starting to swell just slightly. 

"You know ... With how busy I've been .... I just realized I haven't pissed since I went to bed last night .... For your sake you better hope I can hold it until I get home." He said as he pulled the car out of his parking spot and drove towards his apartment. 

Kristen felt herself go numb. No .... After all he's done to her he wouldn't .... He wouldn't do that. That's foul and disgusting and .... 

She sputtered and coughed when a splash of warm water hit her but it was only a drop. He held it back. 

"Sorry." He said but there was clear amusement in his voice. He'd done that on purpose. She didn't know how long she was in there for before the car finally stopped, the smell of urine added to the smell of musk making her gag slightly. She was shuffled and bounced around as he walked up two flights of stairs, sliding down his underwear until she slid, pinned against the material under his warm heavy sac. She struggled to breath as she pushed it up, trying to keep it away from her mouth so she could breath. She heard Edward laughing again. 

"Don't worry Miss. Kringle, one of the effects of the cookie you ate .... You can't die. Not in this form. Not breathing might be uncomfortable but it won't kill you..." He said but nevertheless he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor stepping out of them as he made his way to his room. He reached into his boxers and pulled her out, holding her in his hand. 

"Why are you doing this?" Kristen asked crying. 

"Because I can ...." Edward said. "Because I'm sick of you making fun of me for liking you .... I'm sick of you treating me like shit .... I'm sick of your superior attitude ...." He said. 

"Someone will find out!" Kristen said pushing against his thumb which held her against his palm. 

"It's been two years and no ones figured out I killed Officer Doherty ..." He said as Kristen looked up at him with wide eyes. "No body no crime. And I'm sure yours will be easier to dispose of then his was." 

"You said you can't kill me in this form!" Kristen said. Edward laughed. "No, but I'm sure I could find somewhere you'd never be found. In a way .... That could be worse than dying." He said as he shoved Kristen back into his underwear. 

She screamed as she was pressed against his hardening shaft, his hand holding her to it as he pulled his hand up and down, rubbing her against it. He pulled his underwear down slightly so he could see her moving over him. 

Edward moaned as he grew harder against her, his hand moving her up and down his shaft. 

Kristen couldn't believe this was happening. That Edward was holding her in his hand while her jerked off as if she were some kind of sex toy. She squeaked in surprise as he sped up his movements, his hips moving up against her as he moaned. She could feel his cock pulsing against her body and knew he was close. 

Kristen felt like she was going to throw up as her face neared the tip of his cock and he held her there a moment right in the splash zone. But he didn't keep there. 

He tossed her non too gently onto the coffee table and leaned forward over her, jerking his cock quickly before he grunted cumming hard all over her. 

She closed her eyes and looked away from him as she was covered in hot sticky white fluid, the streams of cum pulsing from his cock onto her, pinning her to the glass table. 

Edward looked down at her as he finished cumming and laughed. "I'm sorry ... Look I got you all sticky." He teased. "Let's clean that off for you." He said standing up and aiming his softening cock down at her. 

"No .... No Edward please ..." She begged as she cried. It was no use. A long stream of piss came from his cock, splashing onto her soaking her. She coughed and sputtered, holding up her hands to try to shield herself from the constant stream that came at her. 

Edward moaned again. It had been so long since he pissed last this felt so good. And knowing it was on Miss. Kringle just made it even better. He kept pissing on her, the stream moving up and down her body. It pooled around her and ran off the edge of the table, dribbling onto the floor as his stream continued. 

Kristen turned away from him, tried crawling away but there was no where to go. She felt the large hot steam of piss now aimed at her ass, but at least it was better than her face. 

Finally the stream started to ease into spurts and then little dribbles before stopping. Edward fixed his underwear, putting it back in place. 

"I don't know what else I want to do with you right now." He said as he picked her up again. He took her to the sink and held her by her arm as he rinsed her off, not wanting to get his own piss all over himself. 

"I guess I'll store you away for later." He said before glancing at his tv. "Well .... I suppose you could stay with me while I eat dinner and watch TV." He said smirking as he moved his hand to the back of his underwear. 

She screamed again as he let her go, sliding into the back of his underwear and landing under his soft cheeks. 

At least it didn't smell as bad back here. She felt Edward moving around as he made supper for himself. It wasn't long before he sat down on top of her on the soft couch. Luckily the couch cushion was soft enough bit didn't hurt, though she was pushed further between his cheeks. 

She heard the clinking of a spoon against ceramic as he ate, watching some game show. She couldn't believe she was here .... She wanted to he home. She wanted to be anywhere else right now. 

She laid there for so long that she nearly fell asleep between the warmth of his cheeks but just as she was about to a gust of warm air woke her up fully. The small nearly made her gag ... What was ... That's when she realized .... She was right under Edwards puckered hole .... He'd farted right on her! 

She groaned and coughed when another loud fart came and Edward chuckled. 

She felt him tense and tried to move away from his hole but another loud fart ripped through the hair, stinky wind rushing over her. 

"Perhaps I shouldn't have had beans for supper." Edward laughed farting again. He wiggled his ass against the couch cushion pressing her in closer. Her face was right up against his hole when the next one came before his anus quickly clenched shut. Mid fart. 

Edward was silent a moment before he stood up. He shoved his finger into the back of his underwear popping her out of his cheeks and back into his underwear. 

"Prepare yourself Miss. Kringle. You'll need a good clean after this." He said moving onto his knees on the floor, his legs spread slightly. He tensed and grunted and Kristen wondered if he was really trying that hard just to fart on her ... Was it really that important to him to humiliate her that he'd have to strain to- 

No .... No no no ... Kristen tried to scramble out of his underwear when she realized just what he was trying to do. 

"No.... Edward no .... Edward please! I beg you! Not this." She said she she tried to climb out but slide back down. With his pants removed and a light now behind them she could see his anus pushing and relaxing over and over again. "Edward!" She cried as he grunted the tip of his brown turd poking out the entrance and going back in again. It poked in and out of his ass a few times before he grunted hard and it finally pushed out and stayed there. She looked away from it, her hand going to her nose thankful it wasn't touching her yet. It smelled awful. Edward panted a few moments before he tensed again the turd sliding out farther. It pressed against her chest and she squeaked before screaming at Edward to stop ... To pull her out. 

Edward listened to her screaming at him as he pushed harder the hard turd coming out faster, extending his underwear with the weight of it and muffled the sounds of her screams. He couldn't hear her anymore as he pushed more out, bulging out his underwear, the soft crackling of shit making him hard again. 

Once he felt he couldn't shit anymore he wrapped his hand around his cock through his underwear, sitting back slightly as he touched the tip of his shit bulge against the floor pressing her gently further into it. He stroked his cock, feeling the shit moving inside his underwear as he jerked the material with him. 

"If I knew you'd make me cum this hard like this I would have gone it sooner." He said. Kristen turned her head to the side finding an air pocket in the large turd that covered her. Her body moved against it as Edward jerked his cock as she writhed and struggled inside his underwear. 

He sped up his hand, his breathing becoming heavier as he felt his orgasm building once again. He thought about how Kristen struggled in his underwear covered by the weight of his turd and he sat back further, squishing her and the turd under his ass shifting his hips against the floor. He could feel her between his ass, again covered in now squishy shit. 

He groaned as he came again his entire body wracked with pleasure as he came hard for the second time that night. 

"Miss. Kringle .... I think you're my new favourite sex toy." He said laughing as he stood up to go to the bathroom to clean her off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen sighed as she sat down on the hard glass, the bottom curved beneath her legs towards the center. It was very hard to get comfortable in here, but there was little else she could do inside the glass jar. She glanced up at the top of the jar where the lid was tightly fastened closed. At least he’d had the decency to poke some holes in the top so she could breath, if she couldn’t die like this as he’d said, she could only imagine what this would be like with no air to breath. 

This was so unfair … She hadn’t done anything to him! Well, not anything any other woman would have done. She had no interest in him, and he was creeping her out. What else should she have done?

Well, perhaps rejected him a little more privately, but what did he expect when he walked up to her in front of a group of people and asked … no … Told her, to go out with him. She’d had half a thought to say yes at that time but with so many people watching … 

She shook her head and jumped when she heard the front door slam open. Great … He was in a bad mood. She turned towards the front of the shelf she was sitting on and saw Edward dragging someone into the room. What the hell was he doing? He didn’t have any friends, and even though it was late he doubted he was dragging someone home drunk. 

That’s when she saw the blood dripping onto the floor, and when they turned, Kristen’s eyes widened with recognition. Penguin! What the hell was Edward doing with Penguin in his home? She watched as Edward took the man’s clothes off, changed him into a pair of pajama pants, the man barely coherent. She watched Edward stick him with a needle, and the Penguin was unconscious in seconds. 

She watched for the next hour or so as Edward removed a bullet from his shoulder, and judging by the size of it she was surprised it didn’t go straight through. She sighed as she turned away from them, getting bored of what was going on and she moved to sit against the side of the jar again. God she wished it had a flat bottom. Or more accurately, she wished he would let her go home. She wished she’d never met him … She couldn’t believe he would do this to her, and yet spend hours saving a mass murderer. 

Then again, perhaps she could believe it … He was crazy after all. 

Edward finished wrapping the bandage around his new patient and slipped a matching pajama shirt onto him, doing up the buttons and gently laying him on the bed. 

Now he had just one problem … Oswald was unconscious, and in no way capable of controlling his bodily functions for the time being. 

“What to do …” Edward muttered quietly, his finger on his chin in thought. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on the jar on the shelf. A smirk came to his face as he walked over and picked it up. 

Kristen yelped as the jar was picked up, staggering at the sudden movement of the jar. “Well, Miss. Kringle, it looks like I have a use for you.” He said with a smile. He pulled the lid off the jar, standing at the kitchen island, and he dumped her out onto it. She rolled along the glass side before tumbling out the top onto the wooden surface. 

He said nothing as he left her there, walking over to the bed and turning Oswald carefully onto his stomach. With his back turned, she had her opportunity. She ran to the edge of the island. He said she couldn’t die! So if she jumped … 

Kristen paused at the edge. That didn’t mean she couldn’t get hurt. And this would only be worse with a few painfully broken bones. She looked around, trying to find a way down as Edward pulled Oswald’s pants down below his cheeks. 

Within seconds he was back at the island, his huge hand grabbing for her. He picked her up in his hand as she struggled. “I would suggest you keep the wiggling to a minimum … Unless you want to go in further.” He said, kneeling behind Oswald on the bed. 

Kristen watched in horror as Edward used his free hand to spread Oswald’s cheeks, her face coming closer and closer to his puckered anus. No … No! This couldn’t be happening! She wasn’t about to be shoved into the Penguin’s ass! She screamed to him to stop until the sounds were muffled by her face being pressed up against the wrinkled puckered flesh. She groaned at how disgusting it was, unable to scream as the flesh parted around her face, moving around her head, and closing around her neck. She felt an intense heat like nothing she’d ever felt before and she struggled in Edward’s hand as he pushed her in further, the flesh of his anus once again spreading around her shoulders, down her arms, her face sliding against the soft disgusting inner flesh of his ass. She felt the heat engulf her down to her hips which acted as a stopper. 

She felt Ed’s hand move away from her legs. God it was so hot in her. She kicked and screamed, wiggling to get loose but the tight ring of Oswald’s flesh held her tightly in place. 

Edward laughed slightly as he sat cross legged on the bed, staring at her legs sticking out of Oswald’s ass, kicking and flailing. He got off the bed, his erection pressing against his pants as he moved to his dresser and pulled out a pair of green pajamas. 

“Is it hot enough in there, Miss. Kringle?” He asked with another laugh, knowing even if she could hear him, he wouldn’t be able to hear her from her current position. He changed into his pajamas quickly, and moved back over to the bed, her legs still flailing from where the stuck out of Oswald’s crack. 

He was surprised at how much this was turning him on, considering the rather clinical reason he’d done it. Then again, he supposed that wasn’t the only reason he’d done it … 

He watched her as she started tiring out as he pulled his cock out of his pants, leaning back against the headboard as he started stroking himself. 

Kristen coughed and gagged at the smell that was surrounding her. There had to be a way out of this, but even if she could … Was Edward still around, waiting to just push her back in. God, this man wasn’t even conscious to know she was even in here. 

She groaned as the smell got worse and she wiggled more, her hand shooting up and she paused, looking up as her hand hit something hard. Oh god! No … 

She wiggled harder as the massive hard turd slowly slid towards her, completely out of Oswald’s control. She tried twisting her hips, trying to get them free. 

Okay stop … She thought to herself. Think … She looked up at the hard turd that was coming ever closer. Hard … It was hard! If she could push against it, she could push herself outward before it came too close to her. 

She reluctantly pushed her hand up to the turd slipping closer and winced as her hand sank into it. No … Come on! She pulled it out and tried pushing against another part of it. Where had that hard part gone? Then again, that hard part she’d touched, she hadn’t pushed against it … Maybe it was all soft. 

She braced her hands against soft flesh as she tried pushing herself back but it was slippery and gross, and she could get no grip to push herself down. 

Edward jerked himself harder, envisioning just what was happening inside as her legs flailed more and more. He knew Oswald was likely losing control of his bowels at this point and he leaned forward slightly, spreading Oswald’s cheeks. 

Kristen yelped as she felt Edward’s finger between her legs and before she even had time to react, he pushed her in further, her yelp cut off as she was pushed up to her shoulders into the large turd. 

Her hands went up to it, pulling at it to try to clear some of it away, but it just kept sliding down until she felt herself slipping out of his ass a bit. Well, if this got her out, she couldn’t get any farther in. Or, she supposed she could. 

Edward leaned over them as he jerked his cock harder, watching as her legs slid out, then her hips and her waist. She stopped briefly a moment, the tight ring of his anus around her ribs just below her boobs before her breasts popped out. Edward pushed her back in again, pushing her further into the turd that was fighting to get out, his other hand stroking himself faster. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this to Oswald, but he couldn’t help it. He started pulling her out of Oswald’s ass, before shoving her back in again, using her like a small shit covered dildo, pulling her as far out as her neck before shoving her back in again as he stroked himself faster. 

God he was so close. Kristen tried to disconnect from what was happening, feeling Edward fucking Oswald’s ass with her body, the sound of his shit squishing around her sounding far too loud. The smell was so overpowering she was amazed she hadn’t passed out just from the smell alone. After another moment, she felt Ed’s hand move away from her, the turd pushing her back. She was almost fully encased in it by now. 

Edward panted hard as he watched the large turn slide of Oswald’s ass. So much for not making a mess. He groaned as he saw Kristen’s legs appear, the shit falling down onto the bed between Oswald’s legs with her inside of it and she struggled to get out of it still. Ed leaned forward, groaning as he showered the shit pile with hot come, some of it landing directly on Kristen’s dirty face. 

When he was finished he smiled down at her. “Oh, don’t look at me like that.” He said laughing as he tucked himself away and got up to go get some paper towel to clean up the mess. He pulled her out and threw her into the sink with the plug in it. He cleaned up the mess, and came over to the sink, filling it with water. 

“You’ll be fine, Miss. Kringle.” He said as she sputtered and coughed. “You took that very well. From what I could tell, you didn’t even throw up. Bravo.” He said, knowing that had their positions been reversed, he likely would have. 

She said nothing as he ran her under the tap, cleaning her off before tossing her into the clean water in the other side of the sink. He tossed some water in and allowed her to take a bath on her own. As much as she hated to admit it … The bath felt amazing. Especially after what had just happened. But she hadn’t bathed since he’d shrunk her, not properly anyway. She scrubbed herself clean, every inch of her (no pun intended), until the water was cold. She was surprised that Edward even let her bath this long, though after a bit, she wondered if he intended her to stay here. She couldn’t sit or lay down, the water, to her, was too deep. 

But after another few minutes Edward returned to the sink. “Enjoy your bath?” He asked, picking her up out of the water and draining it. She glared at him and he rolled his eyes as he put her into another jar. One with a flat bottom, thank heavens. “You know …” Edward said as he poked holes in the new lid. She glared up at him as he spoke. “I thought you’d have more fight in you.” 

“I’m three inches tall, put me back to normal and I’ll show you just how much fight I have!” She said angrily and it infuriated her that that smile came back to his face. He was amused! 

“Well … I can’t exactly do that, now can I. I mean, if I did that, you’d go running off to the GCPD, accuse me of kidnapping you … Then again, it’s not likely they’d believe your story. I mean shrinking someone … They could come here, and forensics wouldn’t find any evidence of you. So … I suppose I could let you go.” She said and she looked up at him hopefully. “But, that doesn’t mean you’d have to rely on the GCPD for revenge. I’ve put you through quite a lot and … No offence, but I like you the way you are.” He said, grinning as he put the lid back on the jar with three holes poked into it. He took her back to the shelf and placed her down. “Sweet dreams, Miss. Kringle.” He said before turning away from her, storing her for later.


End file.
